


A Coffee Encounter

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Someone comes to Kathryn's coffee rescue. ☕
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Coffee Encounter

The admiral was frazzled. Her alarm didn't go off due to repairs on the floor of her Starfleet apartment. She was standing in line to get a cup from her new favorite coffee and tea shop, "Brewsters." However, it looked like they were having troubles of their own with their own equipment. Kathryn looked at the time in front of her and anxiously looked at the chronometer. She won't be able to make her meeting on time with her coffee. 

'This morning is a disaster,' she thought when she made her decision and turned to leave in a huff. Kathryn was not paying attention to where she was going and ran into a person. 

'Great,' she grumbled in her mind. 

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's alright, Kathryn."

Her head shot up at the face of the voice.

"Chakotay!"

"Hello, admiral. You're leaving without your coffee?" He questioned. 

"Well...I...yes. I have a meeting in twenty minutes and I won't be able to make it on time if I stay."

"Where's the meeting?"

"The Hubble Room."

"I'll get your coffee for you."

"I couldn't let you-"

"My treat. You'd better get going," he said with a smile.

She nodded and smiled. "Nice to see you and thanks."

...

Kathryn was already tired of hearing the Andorian's monologue in the meeting. It didn't help her headache. 

"God, I want this to be over. This all could have been sent in a message," she said under her breath.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder belonging to one of her assistants. She held a cup of coffee and a PADD in her hands.

She whispered, "I was told you were expecting this."

Kathryn took the coffee and said, "Yes, I was. Thank you."

"OH, and the PADD is for you as well."

She nodded, took the PADD in hand and the assistant left.

As the admiral took a drink of her coffee she read the PADD.

Enjoy your coffee, Kathryn. I checked with your assistant and it looks like you're free for lunch. I'll pick you up at your office at noon.

-Chakotay

Kathryn smiled. Maybe today wasn't going to be a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 3/24/2020.
> 
> Finally typed up 7/29/2020.


End file.
